


Soulmate

by Cutiefangs



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiefangs/pseuds/Cutiefangs
Summary: Black Hat had lived a long time. Half of it was spent looking for his soul mate and the other half was spent wanting to avoid them. Too bad fate decided for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't control myself, I'm so sorry. I keep starting fics involving black hat x reader, thankfully I update all of them, but still. Anyway I had to make this, I hope you enjoy.

Black Hat pulls off his ebony glove and stares at the back of his right hand. The wretched symbol mocked him everyday of his immortal life. His soulmate mark. It was a small symbol that represented the life of his soulmate. Each time his soulmate died and was reborn, it shifted into something entirely new. This lifetime’s symbol was a triangle filled with diagonal lines and smaller inverted triangle. He'd never been able to figure out what the changes meant, but it was interesting to see it change every lifetime. He knows once he finally finds his and solidifies the bond, they'll live forever with him, unless killed.

It was not a commonly known fact that Eldritch’s had soulmates. For good reason too, if someone learned about it and harmed an Eldritch's mate, all hell would break loose, literally. A dead soulmate causes an Eldritch to temporarily go insane. They'll kill and main anything in their path. Pompeii was one such incident. Some stupid fool had murdered a mate due to envy and he doomed the whole society. 

Black Hat's heard rumors that once an Eldritch finds and completes the bond with their soulmate and the soulmate dies, they lose their mate forever. It had to do with the reincarnation circle and being pure, untainted souls. Whatever it was, Black Hat wasn't interested. He had no reason to be, his soulmate was still yet to be found and he isn't sure he wants to find them.

In his younger years, he yearned endlessly for his soulmate. He passed through and slaughtered many a civilizations just for the chance to find them, but he obviously never did. It used to anger him beyond belief, but now he just feels small pangs of want. Small enough to be ignored. He has a successful business to run and a handful of idiots to manage, a soulmate would get in the way. Yes, for right now, he doesn't need his soulmate.

Fate, however, does not care about what he needs.

 

You look horrified down at the ground where you had accidentally pushed the large man in front of you onto. The trench coat he was wearing was ripped in half, revealing a huge stash of complex rays and devices. 

“Fuck! You asshole! My plan is ruined now, I'll have to improvise!” He screams violently, springing to his feet and grabbing you. One arm holds your arms down while the other pulls out a sparking device. He throws it down on the ground and it unfolds and burrows itself into the ground. The lights on it blink on and off until it turns a dark red.

“I had wanted more sacrifices, but you'll do for now.”

You wiggle helplessly, trying to slip out of his grasp, but his grip is too strong. He chants some foreign words softly. The light on the device turns black and you see a small explosion start before you both disappear, leaving burnt corpses of the other bystanders behind.

You fumble forward out of his grip the moment you both re-appear. Your stomach rolls unpleasantly and you struggle not to vomit right then and there. Taking a few deep breaths, you are able to calm yourself and your stomach enough to focus on your surroundings. You're in a large black and red room with chairs lining the walls. 

You yelp in pain as the man grabs your hair and pulls you back on your feet.

“Don't get any funny ideas, you'll find the house to be worse than me”

The confidence in his voice sends a chill down your back and you shrink into yourself. You were fucked.

The two large wooden doors in front of you creak open and a bag-wearing scientist steps out with a clipboard. He looks up at the two and seems to write something down before motioning both of you in. He shuts the door with a loud click behind you both as you enter. The room itself has a dark and evil aura to it that causes you to swear lightly and for goosebumps to break out on your skin. You close your eyes and ragdoll, pretending to pass out. If they think you're unconscious, you have a better chance of escaping.

A raspy malicious voice greets the man holding you. “Trencher, earlier than scheduled are we?” 

There's a threatening tone in his voice and you feel the man holding you shake slightly in fear.

“M-my apologies, Mr. Black Hat. I-i had to finish something up earlier than expected”

Black hat?!....ah you were as good as dead. You might as well just give up now and see what is planned for you.

“Hmm...fine. Who is this that you brought? They don't look very villainous in any kind of way.” He seems angry at the fact that the man brought you in and you're not sure if you should feel relieved about it or not. It's possible that he would kick you out and you'd be free, but it's also even more possible for him to kill you as his evil aura and reputation seems to say.

“T-they’re an offering to you! A potential test subject, stress relief, torture captive, anything you wish!” He shakes more at he speaks. It's obvious to you that he's terrified. You can't help but think 'what a dumbass. If he is so scared of this Black Hat, why come here?’

You hear a faint chuckle from Black Hat before demonic screeching breaks out. It's so loud that the man drops you and you in turn drop your act to cover your ears. Just in time to avoid them starting to bleed like the man’s. 

Staring up at the man, you see his hands being restrained by void black tentacles that pierce his skin. He's pulled forward to Black Hat and you watch fearfully as Black Hat opens his maw and clamps down on the man's shoulder. The scream makes twitch violently and duck your head under your arms. Wet rips of skin and the snapping of bones echoes through the room. You refuse to look up due to your terror. The man's alive as proven by his heavy breathing and hisses of pain. 

“ **D̸̜̾o̵̳͠ṅ̶̞'̸̭̚ṱ̷̄ ̴̳̍t̶̯͘r̵͔͗y̷̘̽ ̸̜͂t̵̨̂o̴̭͛ ̷̯̀m̷̧̌ă̸̰k̶̻̊e̵͇͒ ̸̱̃á̷͉ ̷̬̾f̷͚̾o̶̩̍ȯ̷͇l̷̝̿ ̵̛̙o̶̡͐f̵͔̃ ̴̤̔m̸͓̋e̷̢̓.̷͎̈́ ̶̱͑N̶̡̋ȍ̸͙ŵ̸͙ ̶̯͑g̵̦͛ê̵͖t̵̬̒ ̸̯̂o̸͍͗ṷ̵͑t̴̺̍!̵̋** “ Black Hat hisses demonically.

You hear the man stumbling awkwardly to the door before it closes sharply. It's just you and Black Hat now. You stay stationary where you are until the aura of murderous rage simmers back down into pure evil. It's still slightly suffocating, but better than before. Taking the risk, you lift your head slowly to gaze at Black Hat. 

He stares smugly at you and chuckles. “I can smell your fear, mortal. Now tell me, what way would you prefer to die? Experiments from my doctor, ripped limb from limb, or my favorite?~ Driven ins- _**HISS**_ ”

Black Hat hisses loudly as you yelp in discomfort. He had grabbed your chin to bring your face close to his and it caused what felt like electricity to run through both your bodies. It wasn't unpleasant really, just strange.

He rips his glove off and you see a symbol on his hand glowing bright red. His face snaps towards yours and he stares intensely at you, before grinning with all his sharp teethed glory.

“What's your name love?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey back with the new chapter! Enjoy!

You stare at Black Hat incredulously. Was….was he serious? He's asking for your name and calling you 'love’ after asking how you wanted to die?! What the fuck? He continues waiting a moment or two before sighing loudly. 

“Really? Come now, it's a simple question. Are you so incapacitated by fear that you can't answer?”

He stares down at you with a quirked eyebrow as if he's the one who has the right to be confused. You gnash your teeth together and grumble your name out to him.

“Hmm? What was that dear? I didn't hear it” You can hear the teasing lilt in his voice and you hate it immediately.

You glare at him hard and repeat your name loudly, making sure to enunciate each syllable clearly enough for him. He repeats your name slowly like he's trying it out on his tongue to see how it feels. His eyes have this weird glaze over them that you can't really figure out what it means other than it's bad for you.

“Lovely~ A name fitting for my mate”

Your body freezes. What did he just say? Mate, you repeat the word over and over in your head, attempting to figure out what he means. Obviously, he can't mean romantically! That'd be ridiculous! Black Hat, the most evil being in existence, wanting you romantically? Hah! Hilarious. 

You laugh at this. You might be slightly, hugely in shock to dare to laugh at Black Hat, but you can't stop it. It's just too unbelievable, it can't be true. This was most likely an elaborate trick to confuse you before eviscerating you slowly and painfully as you choke on your own blood. That sounded more realistic.

“What's so funny my dear? Surely you're not laughing at **me, ŗ̵̝̊͘ḯ̴̤̦̀g̷͕̚ḫ̷̾̊t̸̗͍̓̔?** ”

You immediately shut up and duck your head down to stare at the floor. His demonic voice sends shivers through your body. You can't help but whimper in fear at it. Pissing him off wasn't a good idea, why did you always do these kinds of mistakes?! Your breathing picks up harshly as you feel a panic attack coming on. Your heart beat loudly drowns out what Black Hat says next. You try to focus your attention on his movements and voice, but it's all too unclear. The only thing you can focus on is the uncomfortable tightness in your chest and the lack of air in your lungs. Your vision starts to tunnel as Black Hat finally notices your predicament. As he reaches for you, everything turns black.

____________

“ _ **fix….now…or….will...pain.** ”_

_“... nothing...fix, jefe. _”__

__You regain consciousness to one angry and threatening tone and another nervous tone. You're not coherent enough to identify the speakers or process all the words being spoken. They change between being clear and understandable to being undecipherable gibberish. You glance around with bleary eyes at the room. Bright, very bright. White light assaults your eyes and you groan at the stinging pain. Where were you? You try to sit up but a pressure on your arms pulls you back down with a small thump. Were you chained up? You close your eyes for a few seconds to just breathe to calm yourself down. It always helps after you have a panic attack. In for four seconds and out for four seconds. In and out, in and out._ _

__You continue your breathing until something caresses your cheek. You can't help your eyes flying open and a scream escaping your mouth.  
A cold hand clamps down on it, quieting your voice. Black Hat's face is frighteningly close to your own. He looks annoyed and you shiver at what that could mean for you._ _

__“You are becoming quite the annoyance.”_ _

__Black Hat grits out from his clenched teeth._ _

__“I hope for your sake that you learn to be less of one. It will save you lots of pain and suffering. Now, Dr. Flug!”_ _

__He releases your face and walks back toward his scientist._ _

__“Make sure they are cured of...whatever caused this incident. If they are not, they will be c̶̠̈́͗̚͘o̴̮̘̓͌͝n̷̢̞̏͒͝s̷͇͕̠̱̒͂͘͠e̴̤͙̿q̶̧͚̻̜͌u̷͍̻̕ę̶̫̺͑̔͒̚ṉ̸̨̏̾͝c̴͎͔̒̈́͗ę̵͙͗s̴͔̓.”_ _

__He grabs Dr. Flug's face and brings to close to his, baring his fangs threateningly before throwing him backwards. With a swish of his tailcoat he disappears from the room, leaving the two of you behind._ _

__Flug picks himself up and dusts himself off, seeming to be used to the treatment. He goes to grab a few things._ _

__You relax the moment when both are away from you and let out a small sigh of relief. You don't really like interacting with him. Not that you have any reason to at all, but still it feels like any small mistake will be the death of you._ _

__“So…”_ _

__You jump at the sound of Flug's voice. He came back faster than you thought he would. You try to curl yourself up to try to make yourself seem small. The scientist is just as dangerous as Black Hat and you don't want to be seen as anything except submissive now that your shock is over._ _

__“How did you make the boss care about you?”_ _

__He looks down at you with an interested glint in his goggles. It's terrifying and a small fearful sound escapes you. His bag quirks up a little with a smile. He's apparently amused by your reaction and continues._ _

__“As far as I can see, you really don't have that much capability for villainy in you, so it can't be that you're useful. So, why are you important?”_ _

__You stare at him in confusion. As far as you knew you weren't important. Obviously Black Hat was messing with your mind with the mate statement. You were in no way able to be important to a Villainous overlord like Black Hat._ _

__Flug gazes at you with an eyebrow raised. After staring at each other for a few moments, Flug sighs and rolls his eyes._ _

__“Do I really have to spell it out for you?....I guess I do. Fine! Listen closely. The boss doesn't keep anyone around if they aren't important in some way. So considering the fact that you're still alive and that he was very adamant that I try to “heal” you. Which, by the way, I know it was a panic attack, but I wasn't about to explain what that was to him. Human weakness and all that... Ahem, Anyway, he put a lot of effort, that he wouldn't for anyone insignificant, to keep you alive and healthy, so why are you important?”_ _

__You gape at him, surprised and confused. Fuck, maybe Black Hat was serious...Why the hell would he be serious!? You are small, insignificant compared to him. He is power and wealth and you are mediocre and middle-class. There is no logical reason for him to want you. Although, why should logic matter to him? He's an Eldritch that defies all logic and laws. Nothing matters to him except himself. There must be something of value in you to be...a mate to him, you just have to figure it out. That would be the best way to avoid your untimely death and torture._ _

__Snapping, breaks you out of your introspection. Looking up, you see Flug right in front of your face….He doesn't look happy. Oh boy. He grabs you by the shirt and pulls you eye level to him. He speaks in a low threatening voice._ _

__“Are you going to answer me?! I may not be like Black Hat, but I am still a villainous doctor. I can cut you up and stitch you back together without anyone being able to tell the difference. So. Don't. Disrespect. Me. Got it?”_ _

__You shrink down and nod quickly._ _

__“I...I think...h-he said i-im his...mate”_ _

__As Flug drops you to the floor in shock, you can't help but think, I've entered hell._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I'm not sure how well this chapter turned out. If you could tell me what you guys like and don't like, that will help me with later chapters.
> 
> Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's the next chapter!

Black hat drums his fingers on his desk with a sigh. Useless, that's what you are. Absolutely useless, why are you his soulmate? Insignificant, pathetic, weak, annoying, a being unworthy of even standing in his presence.

He growls and shoves his chair away from his desk. Fuck, you piss him off! The universes pisses him off too! Millions of years waiting for the creature destined to be his to appear and it's...you. Just the thought makes him rip his face off in anger. Why? Why? Why?Why? **Why? Why?Ẃ̷͖͙̐͒̔ẖ̴̘̜͚̙͆̓̈͋̽ȳ̵̡̳̝̖́?̵̧̧̭͙̘́̅͑̿͝͝W̸̥̩̹͚͗h̶̳̺͕͋y̴̛͕̪̒̑̆̍̇͜?̸͍͚͆̋̔͊͘͘͜ͅ!**

He picks his chair up and hurls it at the wall, exploding it into dust and covering his body. Why the fuck are you his soulmate?! No matter how anyone looks at it, you two are completely incompatible! The only thing you are useful for is bowing before him and begging for your life to be spared! 

Hmmmm, yes~ You beneath his feet, looking up at him as the unworthy human you are. That's a role more fitting of your person. You aren't worthy of him, not even close. The universe obviously made a mistake that needs to be rectified. He would need to be the one to fix it though. Killing you would be a good solution for the moment, but not for the future. Your soul is the thing connecting you both. After death, your soul would go back into the cycle of life and you'd find each other again soon after. 

He roars and shreds the side of his book case, scattering old tomes everywhere. Infuriating! He needs an approach that will get rid of your soul for good. That way, you can't bother him anymore. So what if he'll never have another soulmate?! Having a loathsome and absolutely nettlesome one like you is worse than none! 

Walking back over to his desk, he accidentally kicks one of the fallen books. With an annoyed huff, he snaps his fingers and it appears in his hands. _Gsv Zig lu Gzprmt z Hlfo_

His mouth stretches wider than humanly possible into an evil grin. He knows what he has to do. He laughs maniacally at the thought, how fun!

__________

 

You lay on the floor clutching yourself tightly as flug looks at you dazed, trying to wrap his head around what you had just said.

“Uh, hahaha...I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you repeat that one more time? S-surely, I must have misheard you. _For the love of all things evil, please let me have misheard you_ ” He deadpans, whispering the last part. 

His heart literally drops when you give him the answer he wished you wouldn't.

“I-i'm his m-mate…”

You can see the moment it finally clicks in his head. His shoulders hike up as far as they can, his breathing gets fasters, the pupils of his goggles widen, it's obvious to you that he's terrified, not that you can blame him, you're terrified of being here too. Too bad for him though, he's here by choice You're not, so you don't feel any pity for him. 

You snort weakly at this, honestly you feel a little schadenfreude at his distress. Karma's a bitch, Dr. Flug. That's what he gets for terrorizing you.

He’s obviously not as amused as you are at the situation as he's barely containing a panic attack. He's trembling terribly. He clutches his head tightly in his hands and mutters slurred apologies at you. Most likely, he's thinking of the punishment Black Hat would give him. It's really sad to look at.

...Ok, maybe you feel a little bad for the situation. You were in his place not that long ago. 

Your arms tremble and threaten to buckle as you push yourself up. You still aren't at a stable enough place mentally or physically to do much right now, but you know that there's a golden opportunity that you need to take.

You force one foot forward and almost fall, but catch yourself and force the other foot forward as well. You make it to him tripping and tilting everywhere but not falling. He doesn't notice you though from being stuck in his panic. Looking at him, he looks like a helpless lost and scared puppy. It's really really sad and you feel a pang in your heart for him. 

You set your hand on his shoulder gently. You jump back in surprise and slight fear when he eeps and throws himself away in fear. His eyes are wide as they dart side to side in search of what you can only assume is Black Hat.

With a lot more caution, you approach more slowly and keep your hands in the air in surrender.

“R-relax. Black Hat isn't here r-right now. I-if you treat me b-better from now on. I promise that I won't tell Black Hat w-what happened. Ok?” 

He looks at you in hopeful surprise and then suspicion.

“Why would you do that? It's far less profitable for you to do that. You could simply get Black Hat t-”

He cuts himself suddenly and clamps his hand against his mouth. There was a shining escape for him right here, why the fuck was he trying to mess it up?!

He doesn't wait for your response and just grabs your hand and shakes it.

“It's a deal!” He exclaims, grinning happily. His goggles glinting very slightly in the light. 

 

If you weren't going to tell Black Hat then that was great! Maybe, he could even capitalize on this opportunity. He could teach you useful subjects on machinery and building. That way, the organization would have more hands working on inventions and profits would increase. Useful soulmate plus increased profits equals happy Black Hat and unharmed Flug. 

There was close to zero chance of you betraying the promise because...well you seemed pretty naive and innocent...maybe helping you get rid of those traits would be even more profitable. Although, when you do get rid of them, you might break the promise. Hmm, he'd need to think that over. 

 

You stare at him confused and a little angry at his conflicting actions. You weren't dumb! 

You drop his hand and glare at him as you take a step back. Just because you aren't a super genius doesn't mean you have neanderthal level intelligence. You know what he was trying to say before cutting himself off and you are honestly insulted that he believes that you don't. 

You open your mouth to say so when you are interrupted by cold hands grabbing you by the waist and dumping you over the shoulder. 

You scream shrilly in surprise, but don't look. You don't need to, you know who it is. You see the floor move below you as Black Hat walks away with you, completely ignoring Flug who looks you in the eyes and waves.

“Hello, my dear~ Since I see you're doing better, it's time for us to spend some time together, no? We barely were able to talk before your pathetic human body shut down. That was incredibly rude and I know it won't happen again, **R̵͉̾̄i̸͔̘͋g̴̨͈̀́h̸̢͋ẗ̷̳?** ”

His voice deepens at the last part and you nod quickly, trying to push the dread clogging up your throat back down. 

Black hat continues carrying you away to who knows where, seemingly satisfied. The foreboding feeling attacking you says that it's not going to be a happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the code, write a comment asking for it and I'll give it to you. (I don't want to spoil anyone's fun if they want to figure it out by themselves)
> 
> Anyway, I know it's been awhile, but I'm still alive! I'll still be updating this fic and my others, but it'll probably be less often than I did before. Please be patient with me, college and life can sometimes be time consuming. 
> 
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> All stories can be found on Tumblr at https://cutiefangswriting.tumblr.com


End file.
